The apprentice of a black mage
by Lyka Siuka
Summary: Un sourire. Un soupir. Une haine encrée. Elle ne savait pas mais s'en doutait. La cause de sa colère. Ils étaient revenus, ses souvenirs, son passé, son avenir. Un énorme poids pesait sur elle. Mais elle ne le supportait pas toute seule.
1. Prologue : Fight your fear

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,

Cette fiction est du même style que l'autre StingLu mais comme l'autre, j'ai trouvais que l'histoire était trop mal faite, j'ai essayé d'en faire une autres qui tourne autrement. Bien sûr, j'espère mettre améliorer et je me demande encore combien j'ai pu lire de fois le chapitre, quatre ou cinq fois peut-être.

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Hiro Mashima, le créateur du manga. Sauf bien sûr, l'histoire et, peut-être un OC.

L'histoire se passe après l'évènement sur Ile Tenro et avant les grands jeux magiques.

Merci beaucoup, le chapitre fait **4 pages Word.**

**.&.**

Une nouvelle journée difficile s'annonçait pour Lucy Heartfilia. Une écharpe enrouler autour de son cou, cette dernière sortit de son appartement et commença à marcher. Ce poids, ce stress. Elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, le tenir. L'appréhension d'_y aller_ monta et elle s'écroula à genoux. Le poids était trop lourd, son poids qu'elle tenait sur ses frêles épaules. Les larmes jaillissantes de ses yeux marron, elle sentit deux bras musclés la prendre et la lever. Lucy fixa le propriétaire des deux bras musclés avec hébétude. Une touffe rose, un sourire de trois kilomètres et un tatouage de Fairy Tail rouge sur l'épaule.

Lucy se remit de sa surprise et repoussa les bras de Natsu Dragneel. Ce dernier n'aurait pas dû la toucher, non, il ne devait pas la toucher, ni la regarder. Le dragon de feu soupira en retirant ses bras doucement sachant que s'il ne les retirait pas, il subirait la crise de sa constellationniste. D'un sourire qui laissait montrer sa patience, il dit :

_ Luce, arrête de t'en faire. Nous ne t'en voulons pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas cou-

_ Arrête. Articula Lucy en se remettant debout, le regard froid et distant.

La constellationniste nettoya sa jupe et ses bras comme si elle s'était salie puis se hâta de rejoindre le lieu où elle était prête à aller depuis le petit matin. Natsu ne la retint pas, mais sourit. Enfin, elle était donc prête à affronter les regards, les insultes peut-être. Mais le sourire de Natsu flétrit quand il entendit les mots de sa Luce.

_ Ne souris pas. Je sais ce que tu crois, mais tu te trompes. Je ne serai jamais capable d'affronter tous ces regards pendant toute une année ou plus. Jamais je n'en serais capable. C'est pour ça que je-

La phrase se stoppa avec un sanglot et Lucy se mit à courir, laissant ses larmes inondaient ses joues. Natsu perçut une dernière phrase :

_ Désolé Natsu.

Ces deux mots inquiétèrent le dragon de feu. Pourquoi avait-elle dit « désolé » ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? La touffe rose se mit à la poursuite de sa Lucy. Il doutait. Allait-elle faire quelque chose qui les blesseraient, lui et elle ? Non. Il ne voulait pas ça.

.&.

Arrivait devant Fairy Tail, la blondinette inspira et respira. Son coeur battant à tout rompre, elle ouvrit tout doucement les portes de la guilde. Sans regarder qui y avait dedans, elle traversa la salle où tous les membres de la guilde se tenaient. Ils la regardèrent avec des gros yeux, certains de haine, d'autre d'inquiétude. Puis un souffle vint percer le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

_ Lucy...

La blondinette planta son regard dans la personne qui l'avait appelé. C'était une grande femme, les cheveux rouges et les yeux exprimant le soulagement de la voir et la tristesse. Une tristesse si profonde que Lucy la sentit. Et elle connaissait la coupable de cette tristesse profonde dans les yeux de son amie, Erza Scarlet. C'était elle-même qui avait invoqué involontairement cette tristesse. La constellationniste parcourut du regard la pièce, elle aperçut cette même tristesse dans les yeux de Grey Fullbuster. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Lucy soupira. Seul Natsu supportait son regard. Seul lui était resté avec elle depuis ça. Et elle s'apprêtait à l'abandonner. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, pour lui, pour elle et pour la guilde.

La porteuse de clés tourna son regard vers le bar. Plus particulièrement vers celle qui était derrière le bar. Celle qui était la plus triste, celle qui éprouvait la plus grande haine à son égard. Mirajane Strauss, l'utilisatrice de Satan Soul. Lucy scruta le regard bleu de son ancienne amie, elle y voyait de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, de la colère mais surtout de la haine, de la colère profonde envers la blondinette. La constellationniste rentra la tête dans ses épaules et regarda ses pieds.

Elle aurait du s'y attendre. Après _ça_, comment Mirajane, celle qu'elle appelé auparavant Mira, pouvait rester son amie ? En inspirant et respirant pour la deuxième fois, elle monta les escaliers menant au bureau du maître de Fairy Tail, Makarov. Personnes de la guilde n'essaya de l'en empêcher, sachant que la toucher serait synonyme de mort. Comme elle avait provoquée _sa_ mort.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau de son maître, elle chuchota :

_ Et dire que ce seras la dernière fois que je les verrais.

Wendy Marvell, étant chasseuse de dragon, entendit toute la phrase. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de peur émergèrent de ses yeux. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait que douze ans et elle était entrain d'assistée au départ qui allait se passer. La dragonne des cieux cria de douleur. Pourquoi toute ces amies à qui elle tenait disparaissaient ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

Lucy se mordit la lèvre quand elle entendit le cri de la petite dragonne. Elle n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. Elle avait oublié que les oreilles des Dragons Slayers étaient aiguisées. Dans son dos, elle sentit le regard cuisant de l'autre Dragon Slayer de l'acier, Gajeel, qui lui aussi avait entendu sa phrase. Il n'était pas très émotif mais Lucy était sa Bunny Girl et celle qui l'avait, comme sa crevette, pardonnait sur ses agissements. Gajeel baissa pour la première fois les yeux. Sa crevette voyant son changement d'expression, le prit dans ses petits bras et lui murmura :

_ Nous la reverrons.

Gajeel sourit. Sa crevette et lui comme l'autre dragon de feu étaient les seuls à ne pas en vouloir à la constellationniste et ça, cette dernière le savait très bien.

Lucy entra dans le bureau de son maître en regardant la marque de Fairy Tail sur sa main droite. Tout rose comme était sa vie autrefois. Mais maintenant, la vie ne serait pas plus facile qu'avant, il faudra se battre pour vivre.

.&.

Le dragon de feu arriva devant sa guilde, portait par son exceed, Happy. On était en hiver et la neige était tombée sur le sol. De ce fait, Natsu avait pris beaucoup de temps à faire un pas sans glisser. La couche blanche était trop dure et glissante pour que le dragon de feu la fasse fondre. Heureusement, le chat bleu était arrivé à temps à l'avait amené en vitesse à la guilde.

Natsu envoya la porte de la guilde contre le mur d'en face et s'exclama alarmer par le masque de Gajeel qui d'habitude n'exprimer rien :

_ Où est Lucy ?

Levy Mcgarden, le regard remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, montra du doigt le bureau du maître Makarov. Natsu soupira en se disant qu'en faite ce n'était pas grand-chose. Malencontreusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté. Wendy, toujours au sol et sur ces genoux, sa chatte Charles, elle marmonna :

_ Elle va partir, partir, partir…

Le dragon de feu ouvrit grands ces yeux et baissa sa tête. Non, elle n'allait comme même pas faire ça. Pas ça.

Il entendit la porte du bureau de son maître s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ainsi qu'une blondinette descendre doucement les escaliers en parcourant la salle du regard.

.&.

_ Lucy, je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu ça. Je ne peux pas altérer dans tes décisions malheureusement et si c'est ton choix, j'espère que tu as choisis le bon. Je sais que c'est douloureux de penser à _elle_ mais s'il te plaît, ne l'oublie pas car _elle_ aurait aimé que tu ne l'oublie pas. _Elle_ était ton amie et _elle_ le sera toujours. La mort de _Lisanna_ laisseras toujours une marque dans ton cœur mais si tu veux faire ce choix, je te laisse le faire si c'est ta destinée, ta marque disparaîtra dés que tu passeras les portes de la guilde. Au revoir ma fille.

Lucy hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Son maître avait toujours été d'une grande sagesse, et bien que la mort de son amie Lisanna fût de sa faute, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Fairy Tail était bien la meilleure guilde mais pour Lucy, elle n'y trouvait plus sa place.

Lucy descendit les escaliers en laissant son esprit divaguer dans ses souvenirs de ses amies, de la guilde. Le moment où Natsu l'avait amenée, elle avec des rêves pleins la tête, à Fairy Tail, le jour où elle a connu Erza et Grey, ceux qu'elle considérer comme ses meilleurs amis avec Natsu. Déliora, la Tour du Paradis, Oracion Seis, Acnologia, Michelle, les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Le jour où elle avait tué Lisanna. Ce jour où sa vie avait changé, elle s'en souvenait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ce jour là, elle était partie en mission avec son amie et elles devaient protéger une usine de minerai. Malheureusement un mage noir était arrivé et avait blessé gravement Lisanna.

Lucy se souvenait de sa colère ce jour là, si seulement elle avait pu la contrôler, son pouvoir enfoui en elle n'aurait pas éclaté.

**# Flash Back#**

_Son cri de douleur faisait vibrer les tympans de Lucy. Cette dernière allongeait par terre, la cheville cassait, pendant que le mage noir torturait son amie Lisanna. Cette dernière était au sol comme la constellationniste mais Lisanna, elle, subissait la torture du mage. Des couteaux plantaient dans ses jambes, dans ses bras, ses cheveux, arrachaient de sa tête, reposaient au sol et des traces de fouets sur son dos et son visage. Pour l'instant, le mage ne s'était pas servi de sa magie et Lucy espérait qu'il ne s'en serve pas. Car sinon… Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça... Car sinon, Lisanna allait mourir sous la torture et la douleur._

_Lucy parcourut des yeux la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce vide, sans meuble, sans fenêtres. Mais où se trouvaient-elles ? Comment étaient-elles arrivées là ? Soudain, un autre cri bien plus douloureux arriva aux oreilles de la constellationniste. Un cri de tristesse, de colère mais surtout de douleur. La blondinette vit une horreur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire. Le mage s'était servis de sa magie et le corps de Lisanna se remplissait d'araignées qui la piquaient et la remplissaient de venin à tour de rôles._

_La porteuse de clés éprouva une colère froide qui la fit frissonner elle-même. Son regard devint noir et malgré sa cheville tordue elle se leva. Le mage noir tourna le regard vers elle et quand il ressentit la colère montante de la constellationniste, il frissonna aussi. Il commençait à avoir peur. La blondinette avança vers le mage calmement. Les araignées sur le corps de Lisanna disparurent en même temps que le venin dans son corps. Le mage, peureux, avait tout fait disparaître. Mais Lucy voulait venger son amie toujours tordue de douleur au sol._

_Elle leva sa main et une boule noire apparut de nulle part. Lucy ne savait pas d'où venait cette magie mais tant qu'elle pouvait tuer le mage noir devant elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle se rapprocha du mage et d'un cri de rage, elle fît mine de lancer la boule noire vers le mage. Malheureusement, une main se déposa sur son épaule. Lucy se retourna vers la main, furieuse d'avoir été interrompus et grogna comme une bête assoiffée. La boule noire se lança d'elle-même et heurta le corps frêle de son amie Lisanna._

_Lisanna avait essayé de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre mais c'était elle qui mourait. Lucy regarda la lueur de vie s'effacer dans les yeux bleus de son amie, elle entendit son cœur s'arrêter et le corps tomber à la renverse sans vie. La constellationniste ouvrit grand les yeux, se rendant compte de son crime et le noir dans ses yeux disparut, elle tomba à genoux. Elle n'avait plus de force, plus rien du tout. Le mage était partis en même temps que la vie de son amie. Plus rien ne comptait pour Lucy. Elle cria de tristesse et de rage, elle avait tué son amie, elle l'avait tué._

_Jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonnait._

**#Flash Back#**

Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la honte et la colère qui l'avait prise à ce moment. Une colère sourde. Pareille à un tremblement de terre, pareille à un tsunami, pareille à un cri de douleur, le dernier qu'avait lâché Lisanna avant de mourir.

Lucy passa au milieu de la salle sous les regards attentifs des membres de la guilde et de ces anciens amis. Malgré sa crainte et son appréhension, elle leur sourit gaiement. Certains grimacèrent, d'autres lui répondirent avec le même sourire. Elle tourna le regard vers la barmaid, elle lui sourit tristement et cette dernière, une dernière fois, lui rendit. La constellationniste lança, aux portes de la guilde :

_ Merci minna, gomen et au revoir.

Puis elle partit dans la neige, dans le brouillard mais aussi dans la liberté. La blondinette soupira puis sourit, enfin, elle se sentait libérer. Le visage de Lisanna flotta dans son esprit, et elle entendit même une phrase :

_ Ne m'oublie pas Lucy. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

.&.

Natsu sourit, laissant malgré son sourire, couler ses larmes sur ces joues en feu. Sa Lucy était partie mais avec un sourire de liberté, il savait, elle se sentait mieux, libéré de ce poids. Le poids de la mort de Lisanna. Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste du poignet.

Natsu soupira. Au moment où Lucy lui avait appris la mort de Lisanna par sa main, il était entré dans une colère noire qui dura toute une journée. Lucy, sentant sa colère, s'était réfugiée chez elle et n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Le soir même, pendant son sommeil, il avait aperçus Lisanna dans ses rêves. Elle lui avait parlé comme si elle était toujours vivante, comme si Lucy ne l'avait jamais tuée. Une plaie s'était donc refermée grâce à cette fée aux courts cheveux blancs et elle lui demanda en guise d'au revoir :

_ Natsu, je serais toujours avec toi, au plus profond de ton cœur, ne l'oublie pas. Mais je t'en supplie, Lucy n'est pas fautive. Elle ne le sera jamais pour moi. Je veux que tu me promettes de la protéger des regards de colère et de haine de ma sœur et de mon frère. Je t'en supplie Natsu. Je t'aime.

Après, elle était partie et Natsu s'était réveillé en sueur. Sans rien dire, ni réfléchir, il était allé voir Lucy et l'avait enlacé pour dormir avec elle jusqu'au matin où la constellationniste s'était réveillée et avait rigolé de le voir dans son lit. Malheureusement, les évènements sont vite réapparus dans la tête de la blondinette et son rire avait disparu avec son sourire. Depuis ce moment, Natsu lui avait promis de rester avec elle pour toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, Lucy voulait de la liberté. Et Natsu lui promettait en même temps de lui en donné et de la laisser libre pendant quelques années. Dans sa tête, il entendit Lisanna le remercier. Le dragon de feu sourit à cette idée.

Il se précipita vers le tableau des missions sous les yeux surpris des membres de Fairy Tail et s'exclama :

_ On fait une mission l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ?

Voyant les regards tristes et surpris d'Erza, Grey et Happy, il soupira :

_ Lucy est à présent libre et en deuil, elle aimait Lisanna autant que nous et cette dernière me le répète toutes les nuits. Autant détruire une ville pour se réchauffer les idées.

Les deux compères de Natsu rigolèrent suivi de toute la guilde. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le tableau et submergèrent Natsu qui se mit en feu et attaqua toutes personnes qui lui marchait dessus. Une énième bataille suivit sous le regard attendrit de Makarov qui regardait ses enfants depuis l'étage de rang S.

**.&.**

Merci encore d'avoir lu !

Comme tout auteur de fiction, je serais très content d'avoir des commentaires. Critiques si elles sont construites, et des gentils mots tout mignon disant que vous adorez ma fiction n_n.

A bientôt, car je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter One

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Jojo : **Tu as raison, je vais essayer de faire moins triste pour la suite mais malheureusement, pas dans ce chapitre =). Merci pour la reviews et j'espère que tu aimerais ce chapitre :3.

oOoOoOo

Deux jours. Depuis deux jours, je marchais. Je voyageais en quelques sortes dans différentes villes de Fiore. Au moment où j'avais quitté la guilde, j'avais récupéré quelques affaires dans mon appartement dont les lettres à ma mère, mon roman et une photo où représenter tout les membres de la guilde. J'avais pris aussi quelques vêtements pour pas que je me retrouve nue dans la rues. Et après j'avais abandonné mon refuge que j'avais acheté il y a plusieurs années et maintenant, je vagabondé dans les villes, dans les rues, achetant avec le peu de Jewell que j'ai, de la nourriture et de l'eau ainsi qu'une chambre dans des auberges pour ne pas me retrouver dans la rues.

Avant de partir, j'étais néanmoins passé voir ma mère et mon père. Je ne pense pas revenir dans Magnolia, risquant de croiser un mage de Fairy Tail. J'étais donc allée leurs dires au revoir et avais déposé des fleurs rouges et jaunes sur leurs tombes. Ces couleurs représentaient beaucoup pour moi, le rouge symbolisant l'amour que j'éprouvais pour eux et le jaune, les étoiles, ma source de magie ainsi que celle de ma mère. Cette dernière constellationniste comme moi.

J'avais quitté Fairy Tail depuis trois jours exactement. Quitté la guilde que j'avais tant rêvé me fait toujours aussi mal mais je n'y trouvais plus ma place. J'avais tué quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, une grande amie. Lisanna Strauss.

« _ Mademoiselle ? » entendis-je.

Je sursautai. Mes pensées se dispersèrent dans mon cerveau et me retourna vers la personne qui m'avais appelé. C'était le propriétaire de l'auberge. Je lui souris gentiment.

« _ Pardon. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lui répondis-je.

_ Ce n'est rien, me dit-il en répondant à mon sourire, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, ajouta-t-il. »

Ce matin, j'étais arrivée dans Hargeon. La ville où j'avais rencontré Na-. Non, ne pense pas à lui Lucy. Cette ville n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois où j'y suis venue. Les rues sont moins bondées et les magasins de magies ont complètements disparus. Ca ne me gênait pas.

Je me devais d'urgence trouver une chambre où dormir la nuit pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue. Et avec le peu de jewels que j'ai, c'étais assez dure. Heureusement, vers la fin de ma recherche, je suis tombé sur une auberge qui vender pas chers les chambres. L'auberge n'étais pas certes cinq étoiles et avais une façade en piteuse état, néanmoins, je ne dormais pas dehors.

« _ Oui. Je cherche une chambre pour une nuit avec un prix bas s'il-vous-plais, lui demandai-je gentiment. »

L'aubergiste leva un sourcil surpris. Il me regarda de haut en bas et secoua la tête. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Pourquoi me regardait-il de haut en bas en secouant la tête ? Je baissai les yeux vers mes vêtements. Je portais un haut à bretelles noir qui allait jusqu'au dessus de mon nombril et d'une jupe courte blanche avec des baskets de couleurs noirs avec des lacets blancs. Ils n'étaient pas très propres mais comme je n'ai pas pu les laver depuis trois jours, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

L'aubergiste se dirigea vers son bureau en chêne et regarda une fiche. Il soupira et leva le regard vers moi.

« _ Mademoiselle, nous avons une seule chambre de libre. Pour une nuit, c'est dix jewels. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Avais-je asser ? Je sortis des pièces de ma poche. Onze jewels. En soupirant, j'en donnai dix à l'aubergiste qui soupira une deuxième fois avant de me dire :

«_ Deuxième porte à gauche »

Je pris la clé qu'il me tendait et me dirigea vers la chambre. Je glissai la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure et entra en fermant la porte derrière moi. La chambre était petite composer d'une armoire en bois et d'un lit deux place. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Contente d'avoir trouvé une chambre qui n'était pas cher et assez bien, je posai mon sac à dos sur le lit. Je m'assis dessus. Douillet et mou. Le côté positif de l'auberge, pensais-je en souriant.

J'ouvrai mon sac à dos et pris un papier avec un stylo. Même si j'avais laissé tomber l'appartement et mes amis, jamais j'abandonnerais ma mère. Je lui écrivais toujours. En souriant tendrement, je commença à écrire la journée d'aujourd'hui.

« _Petite blondinette, chuchota soudainement une voix remplie de désir à mon oreille »

J'étouffai un cri et me retourna, la mine du stylo pointant vers la voix. C'était un homme d'à peu prés trente ans, il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus océan. Je me perdis une secondes dedans mais me réveilla quand je sentis deux mains me chatouiller le corps. C'était ces mains qui remontaient à ma poitrine.

Je reculai et repoussa ses mains. Non mais pour qui il se prenait. Il sourit, mais pas d'un sourire gentil et aimable, non. Il me souriait avec ce désir, cette envie luisante dans ces yeux. Essayant d'oublier ce que je voyais, je dis d'une voix polie :

« _ Excusez-moi mais que me voulez-vous ? C'est ma chambre à ce que je crois.

_ Blondinette a dû caractère à ce que vois, me répondit-il avec ce sourire charmeur. »

Je ne me laissai pas intimider. Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Je reculais toujours jusqu'à ce que je touche le mur. J'étais perdue. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir.

« _ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Balbutiai-je.

_ Tu es bien naïve ma petite Lucy, répondit-il en mettant ces mains sur ma poitrine.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Sinon j'appelle l'aubergiste, m'écriai-je en repoussant ces mains qui voulaient explorer mon corps. »

Je levai les yeux et planta mon regard chocolat dans les siens en signe de défis. Il rigola. J'étais de plus en plus surprise. Naïve ? Je l'étais très oui mais comme même, je l'aurais su si l'aubergiste étais au courant que cet homme explorer les chambres.

« _ Tu crois que tout le monde est bon ma petite Blondinette ? Rigola l'homme.

_ Vo-Vous voulez dire que vous travaillez avec l'au-aubergiste pour vi-violer toute les fi-filles de l'auberge ? Bafouillai-je.

_ Tu as bien résumé la situation petite. Maintenant, tu es à moi, dit-il avec un sourire qui laissait savoir ce qu'il voulait. »

Non. Cet homme est un monstre. J'essayai de le repousser mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Je sentais ces mains explorer la moindre partit de mon corps. Ma main chercha mes clés qui étaient dans un étui. Heureusement que je l'ai avais. J'allais invoquer Loki quand ce monstre m'embrassa. Je sentis sa langue forçait brutalement le passage. Il était trop fort. Il passa. Je me sentais sali. D'une main agile, il fit tomber mon étui à clé et celle que je tenais dans la main. Il coupa le baiser et me murmura à l'oreille sensuellement :

« _ Ne te sers pas de ta magie car je vais devoir me servir de la mienne aussi. Je suis bien plus fort que toi ma petite Lucy »

Les larmes se déversèrent sur mes joues. Il n'allait pas m'enlever ma virginité. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je rêvais. Je fermai les yeux espérant rêver. Je l'es rouvrit aussitôt sentant les lèvres du garçon embrasser mon cou puis descendre plus bas. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Je me sentais impuissante, comme quand Lisanna fut tuée…

Soudain, la colère enfla en moi. Cette colère que j'avais essayé d'éloigner depuis la mort de mon amie. Elle monta en moi. Je me tendis aussitôt. L'homme leva les yeux vers moi sentant ma colère montait. Son sourire goguenard flétrit en rencontrant mon regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait vu mais il avait très peur. Je le sentais. La peur montait en lui comme si il avait la nausée. Je souris, mais pas de mon sourire habituel, je sentais que ce sourire allait changer ma vie.

Le monstre avait eu raison sur un point. J'étais trop naïve, trop gentille, trop confiante avec mes formes. Je n'étais qu'une pouf. J'étais faible.

Je levai ma main. Une boule noir était apparut dessus. Elle était le mal, c'était aussi mon pouvoir. Mais je devais aussi me contrôler. Essayant de réfuter la colère en moi, j'enflai la boule noire. Maintenant, elle faisait la taille d'un globe. Je souris sadiquement puis j'envoyai la boule vers l'homme qui m'avait sali. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Ma colère était toujours présente. J'avais tué. Comme j'avais tué Lisanna. Mais cette fois, j'étais satisfaite. J'avais tué un monstre. J'étais fière de moi, ce monstre ne violera plus de fille sans défense. Je l'enjambai comme si c'était rien du tout et sortit de la chambre où tout changeras.

Tout avait changé ce jour-là.

OoOoOoO

Je sais, ce chapitre est petit et très en retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse plausible, j'espère que vous me pardonnez et que lirez le prochain chapitre de la fiction.

Je ne sais pas non plus quand je posterais le troisième ! :3

A bientôt ! 3


End file.
